


Правила поведения на рабочем месте

by bayern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рабочий день Кингсли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила поведения на рабочем месте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appropriate Workplace Conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/180646) by dracogotgame. 



***

– Итак, не буду зря тратить время, скажу напоследок: я уверен, что ты обеспечишь всевозможные меры безопасности при проведении Международного Финансового Форума в Париже, – виртуозно сократив напутствие до обязательного минимума, подвел итог Кингсли. Всю отведенную инструктажу четверть часа он, по не изжившей себя еще со времен планирования аврорских ночных рейдов привычке, безостановочно расхаживал по тесному кабинету. Покончив с инструкциями, Шеклболт грузно опустился на гостевой стул, придвинутый к занятому Поттером столу.

– Есть вопросы?

Самый молодой из числа старших авроров отрицательно покачал головой, среагировав непривычно заторможено. Сжав губы в прямую линию, Гарри смотрел прямо перед собой немигающим, остекленевшим взором. Будь Кингсли знаком с Поттером чуть хуже, подумал бы, что тот не хочет встречаться взглядами. Тяжело сглотнув, Гарри мертвой хваткой вцепился в подлокотники, оседая в кресле и глубже съезжая под стол. Нахмурившийся Шеклболт машинально отметил про себя крайне нетипичное поведение подчиненного, но тот успел выдавить из себя ответ, опережая уже готовое сорваться с начальственных уст замечание.

– Нет, сэр. – Голос прозвучал сдавленно и глухо, взгляд заметался, костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения.

Неестественная реакция Поттера сбивала с толку. Странно... если не сказать больше.

– Нет вопросов? – задумчиво переспросил Кингсли, пытаясь осмыслить отрывистое отрицание. В правилах Гарри было засыпать начальство ворохом уточняющих вопросов. – А что насчет готовности твоей команды? Как продвигаются отчеты? Куда подевались твои традиционные жалобы на «бессмысленную работу», обрекающую лучшие кадры Аврората тратить силы на мелких контрабандистов, приторговывающих запрещенными зельями или...

– Не сомневаюсь, что вы все предусмотрели! – сквозь зубы процедил Поттер, едва не круша в щепы судорожно стиснутые подлокотники. – Абсолютно ничего не имею против Франции, – добавил он, – прекрасная страна. Хорошо... да, очень хорошо...

С еле слышным мечтательным вздохом Гарри затих. Кто бы мог подумать, что он так истово любит Париж.

– Понятно, – медленно протянул Кингсли, ничуть не убежденный несвойственной подчиненному покладистостью, но и жаловаться на отсутствие жарких споров он точно не собирался. – В любом случае, убедись, что формы под номерами 48, 62 и 16а заполнены в соответствии с требованиями Департамента по международным отношениям – указанные документы потребуются для подтверждения транснациональных портключей и...

Гарри неожиданно прервал суховатые указания начальства пронзительным вскриком, рывком запрокидывая голову, крепко зажмурившись и еще ниже сползая под стол. Что за неслыханная наглость! В какие непонятные игры вздумал поиграть Поттер?! Вопиюще возмутительное поведение старшего аврора вынудило Кингсли неодобрительно нахмуриться.

– С тобой все в порядке? – сурово призвал он к ответу.

– Все отлично! Просто замечательно! – Несмотря на бодрые заверения, голос Гарри прозвучал нервно, полузадушенным кошачьим писком, заставив Кингсли заволноваться уже всерьез. – Бланки, Международный отдел... я все получил. Все под контролем! Спасибо, что заглянули, сэр. Я непременно забегу к вам позже... принесу папки-с-делами… всего доброго, сэр!

Растерянно оглядев неадекватного Поттера, Шеклболт поднялся.

– Ну, не буду отвлекать от работы, – веско известил он, оценивая реакцию собеседника.

Гарри, преданно поедая шефа затуманенным взором, отчаянно закивал, всячески выражая одобрение планам начальства отбыть восвояси как можно скорее. Определенно, здесь крылся какой-то подвох. Кингсли внимательно оглядел Поттера, подмечая проступивший на щеках лихорадочный румянец и капельки испарины на лбу.

Шеклболт мысленно сделал пометку послать сообщение целителям. Заболевший в канун Форума Гарри – последнее, что хотелось бы получить в придачу к предстоящей важной миссии.

– Пожалуй, я пойду, – подвел итог неплодотворному визиту Кингсли, направляясь к дверям. – Не провожай меня.

– Боюсь, это было бы чертовски проблематично сделать.

– Ты что-то сказал?

– Нет-нет, ничего! – выпалил Гарри. – Всего хорошего!

Стоило Шеклболту переступить порог кабинета Поттера, дверь с грохотом захлопнулась под действием запирающих чар, оставив выдворенное из кабинета начальство недоуменно моргать в коридоре. Сдавшись, Кингсли устало покачал головой, с горечью констатируя, что Поттер нуждается в срочной помощи.

Склонив голову под тяжестью невеселых дум, Кингсли целеустремленно направился к кабинету целителей. Глубоко погрузившись в раздумья, он не сразу заметил, что уже некоторое время не одинок в своем путешествии по министерским коридорам – за спиной раздавались гулкие шаги неизвестного попутчика. Вскоре таинственный компаньон поравнялся с ним, приноравливаясь к широкой поступи Шеклболта.

– Добрый день, Главный аврор, – в привычно вежливой манере поприветствовал Драко Малфой. – Чудесный день, не правда ли?

– Добрый, Малфой, – вернул любезность изрядно удивленный Кингсли. Что представитель Департамента по международному сотрудничеству позабыл здесь? Насколько Кингсли был осведомлен, в упомянутый Департамент еще не успели направить инструкции по парижскому Форуму. Так почему Малфой крутится на чужой территории? И тут в памяти Шеклболта всплыла подслушанная вчера краем уха сплетня, пропитавшая комнату отдыха ноткой намечающейся пикантной сенсации: Малфой и Поттер, не скрываясь, ходят друг к другу на свидания. Так вот в чем дело! Скорее всего, Малфой пришел навестить...

Кингсли резко замер на полушаге.

О Мерлин!

Пока что успешно справляясь с наползающей ухмылкой, Малфой остановился рядом, участливо глядя на Кинглси.

О, нет.

Светлые волосы растрепаны, на щеках горит румянец, одежда кое-как приведена в порядок, словно делать это пришлось впопыхах на пятачке свободного пространства. Там, где тесно. Как, например, под...

Разум Кингсли вскипел, отказываясь продолжать логическую цепочку. Давление опасно подскочило, грозя свалить Главного аврора в обморок. Гневный горячечный румянец стремительно заливал лицо и шею.

– Кстати, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил мерзостный белобрысый ублюдок, – возможно, вам стоит поручить Поттеру заполнить формы под номером 39 и 56. Никогда не повредит страховка в виде резервной привязки портключа к каминной сети.

Кингсли в данный момент не был способен на большее, чем безмолвно хватать воздух разинутым ртом, полностью удовлетворив засранца своей реакцией. Малфой, демонстративным жестом вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, зашел в лифт, вызывающе ухмыльнувшись напоследок.

– Удачного дня, Главный аврор.

Прежде чем онемевший Шеклболт смог процитировать выдержку из Устава касательно правил поведения на рабочем месте, Драко отбыл. Пару минут спустя бездумно глядевший в опустевшее пространство перед собой Кингсли стряхнул оцепенение, возвращая выражению лица подобие вменяемости. В конце концов, он не по волшебству и не благодаря чужой случайной прихоти получил должность Главного аврора, его так просто не вывести из равновесия!

Первом делом он направит в отдел кадров предложение организовать межведомственный семинар под лозунгом «Подобающее поведение министерских служащих на рабочем месте». Уж будьте спокойны: Кингсли из кожи вон вылезет – благодарите за это парочку негодяев – но не выпустит Малфоя с Поттером из поля зрения, не оставит их наедине ни на минуту; он им покоя не даст, превратившись в их тень.

А затем вежливо и официально попросит о переводе, а в случае отказа начнет угрожать немедленной отставкой. Йемен – прекрасное место для того, чтобы начать все сначала.

Но прежде, признал устало выдохнувший Шеклболт, он, как и планировал, посетит кабинет целителей – с минуты на минуту ожидался приступ страшной мигрени.


End file.
